


I Could Close the Curtain (But This is Too Much Fun)

by KathSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, no really there is like no plot in this I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were a better person, he would ignore it and go back to searching for his controller.</p><p>"Then again," Stiles thought as he pulled his boxers down to his ankles, "I’ve always freely admitted to being a terrible person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Close the Curtain (But This is Too Much Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is based off of and inspired by a song called "I Get Off" by Halestorm. This is unbetaed and I am so so so sorry if this is awful. But I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> "You don’t know that I know  
> You watch me every night  
> And I just can’t resist the urge  
> To stand here in the light  
> Your greedy eyes upon me  
> And then I come undone  
> I could close the curtain  
> But this is too much fun." -Halestorm

He hadn’t meant anything by it, when he mentioned to Deaton one night that he was getting sick of not knowing whether or not there was something, or someone creeping outside his window late at night. He knew that usually it was just Derek, but after that time with the harpies Stiles just wasn’t prepared to assume that it was the stalker wolf anymore.

No one talked about the time with the harpies anymore.

No one.

So when he told Deaton his grievances one day while waiting for Scott to finish up (Scott was too busy moping about Allison to pay any attention to the conversation) he wasn’t expecting the vet to disappear in his back room only to reappear a moment later with a very old book and have it opened to a page that would teach Stiles how to ward his room.

It took him awhile to figure out how to do it correctly, especially since he wasn’t inclined to clue any of the puppies in on what he was doing- that would take all of the fun out of it. Stiles couldn’t wait for the moment that he got to stock the lot of them by calling out who was there before they even got up to the glass.

Finally he finished drawing them and saying the creepy Latin that activated it, and a thrum of energy pulsated through him, letting Stiles know that the wards were active.

He couldn’t help the jumping and whooping that followed because hey- this shit was _awesome!_

***

This first time that Stiles felt Derek outside his window was when he was in the middle of his “Special Stiles Time.”

He knew that he should have stopped, should have pulled up his pants and tried to pretend like nothing had been happening, but his twisted sense of curiosity go the better of him. So instead he kept at it, moving feverishly so that he could hopefully finish _before_ Derek burst in and tells him the latest ‘our lives are in danger thanks to the freak-of-the-week’ speech, waiting it out to see how the wolf would handle the situation.

Never in a million years had he expected Derek to stay, and he must have been listening because Stiles could literally feel him _right at the window_.

And if the thought of Derek standing there, listening, possibly watching, made Stiles come all over himself a bit faster than he would normally he decided that it totally wasn’t his fault and certain people were built like marble statues and-

Derek was gone before Stiles could even freak out properly.

***

“No, Scott, I don’t care how she sounded when she said it I can pretty much guarantee you that Allison doesn’t want to wear a collar with your name on it and I am done having this conversation. Remember that time I said you should never ever disagree with me ever for the sake of your wolvlihood? Yeah, I’m enforcing that now, bye,” Stiles hung up his phone and tossed it to the bed with a shudder.

He hadn’t felt this uncomfortable talking to Scott since that time he and Allison were convinced that ‘bestiary’ and ‘bestiality’ were the same damn thing.

Stiles had already stripped off both of his shirts when he felt it, the same strange little hum that told him Derek was outside his window. It had been a month since he’d shown up and caught the tail end of Stiles little show, and Derek hadn’t come and spoken to him since.

Was he ashamed? Disgusted? It had been a very panicky month on Stiles’ self-esteem front, to say the least.

Stiles chewed his lip for a moment and wondered what to do. He couldn’t call out to Derek without bringing up the question of how he knew he was there in the first place- which would then lead to Derek demanding to know when Stiles had _set_ the ward and would hear it in his heartbeat if he lied and that way lies madness so _nope!_

Instead, he continued what he had been doing (stripping down to his boxers for a much needed video game session) and did his best to keep his inner monologue from going a little too crazy with its ideas on why Derek still hadn’t come in and said something.

It wasn’t until after he’d plopped down onto his mattress and begun his search for his controller that he realized the fact that he was sporting a raging hard-on.

Was that it? Could Derek smell the arousal on Stiles and so was waiting to see if he could snoop on another show? The idea made him groan and through the part in his boxers he could see himself leaking at the tip. If he were a better person, he would ignore it and go back to searching for his controller.

 _Then again_ , Stiles thought as he pulled his boxers down to his ankles, _I’ve always freely admitted to being a terrible person._

Fully conscious of the fact that Derek was outside listening to every slap of skin and small sound that escaped his lips, Stiles let loose and really tried to put on a show, wondering what it would take to either get Derek to leave or come barging in through the window to take care of it himself.

Stiles gripped himself tightly, passing his palm over the head to gather the precome there only to slowly move back down the shaft and massage his balls. He was tempted to see what would happen if he started fingering himself- but that would be saved for another time, depending on how this little experiment turned out.

His forearm started to ache and his breathing got heavier, Stiles had to bite his lip so hard that it started bleeding to keep himself from muttering Derek’s name like both a prayer and curse because he could still feel the man _right there_ even as little moans began escaping because the fact that Derek was essentially acting like a peeping tom should not have been as hot as it was. Soon he found that if he focused completely on the hum of Derek against the wards, everything felt so much more intense and it was because it was like he was feeling Derek and for a moment he could _swear_ that he had felt Derek’s eyes raking up and down his body as he writhed on top of his sheets and that right there was enough to make him cry out and spill hot and sticky on his stomach and chest, struggling to catch his breath.

Once again, Derek was gone before Stiles had even had a chance to clean up.

***

Not even three days later, Stiles had just gotten out of the shower when the now familiar thrum of Derek at his wards sent a rush of heat up his spine. Seriously, if this was going to be a thing, Stiles was going to start getting an inappropriate reaction whenever Derek came over, and one of these days Derek wouldn’t be there for a creepy reason and would probably want to know why his arrival had resulted in an instant boner.

The fact that once again Derek seemed to just be sitting on the roof told Stiles that, luckily, this wouldn’t be one of those times.

Moving towards his bed, Stiles lamented to himself that he was going to have to take another shower after this, but, well, what was it his father always said?

Once is an accident, twice is coincidence, but three is a pattern and damn it Stiles just _had to know_.

He didn’t bother with turning on his light- the curtain was open enough so that the moon lit his bed quite nicely, and if Stiles hadn't been preoccupied with what it was he was about to do he probably would have made a joke or two about that. He was just thankful that the moon wasn’t quite full yet or he’d be unsure of how smart it would be to intentionally try to turn on an Alpha and hope nothing went wrong.

This was risky enough already.

Stiles dropped his towel and stretched a bit, already feeling eyes crawl across his skin, before dropping himself down onto his mattress and taking his now fully hard cock into his hand and reaching into his drawer for his lube. He had promised himself that he would try this if Derek had showed up again, and well, Stiles was never one to go breaking his promises. His skin still itched like it was being watched, and if he turned his head just right, Stiles could see the outline of Derek peeking in through the curtains.

From there it was all too easy it imagine that Derek was taking himself in hand to the sight of Stiles- a visual would be enough to fuel Stiles for the rest of his life. He groaned and relaxed into his palm while his other hand fiddled with the bottle of lube and he tried to figure out the best way to do this. After deciding that it would be best just to go for it, Stiles released his dick to pour a healthy amount of lube into his hands and slick up his fingers. That done, he tossed the bottle aside and went back to his dick.

The addition of the lube made his hand slide so must faster and better and it took about all he had not to just lose himself in the movements right then and there. Instead, Stiles shifted himself on the bed so that the arm closest to the window snaked around beneath him and began to move in tight circles over his hole. He could feel his heart almost beating out of his chest, and tried to focus only on the slide of his palm up and down his cock in an attempt to relax. After a moment, Stiles tried again and successfully pushed one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle inside of him and hissed out a breath. He’d known that it would be uncomfortable at first, and so slowly started working the finger in and out and in again until he felt as though he was ready to take in another.

His erection faltered a bit as his second finger sunk in knuckle deep, but he kept at it, eyes squeezed shut, until he soon found that he was moaning and grunting more in response to the fingers in his ass than the hand on his dick. He was sweating now, he could feel it sliding down his body, and he was panting while he worked a third finger inside of himself. Stiles couldn't help the stuttered cry he made when he finally found what seemed like the perfect rhythm, rocking backwards and fucking himself on his fingers before thrusting forwards into his palm.

He began moving with fervor, sounds spilling from his mouth in earnest now, and Stiles had almost forgotten that Derek was watching from the window until he opened his eyes and saw twin red orbs glinting inside his peripheral vision. The fact that Derek was so turned on from watching Stiles fuck himself on his own fingers was enough to send him screaming into the hardest orgasm he’d ever had in his life.

When he finally came down from his high and Derek was gone, Stiles groaned in frustration and resolved himself to what he was going to have to do. Otherwise Derek would probably let this go on forever.

***

The next day, Stiles felt Derek outside his window as soon as he got home from school. For a moment he actually hoped that Derek would be man (or wolf) enough to actually step inside this time, but after about five minutes of waiting Stiles had had enough.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his almost nonexistent hair before speaking, “You know Derek, as much as I love you watching I can’t help but feel like we’d both have more fun if you came inside and joined me.”

The result was almost instantaneous.

Derek flew through the window so fast that Stiles was actually a little concerned that it might be broken before coming to a complete halt inside the room, seemingly at a loss for what to do. His eyebrows were going to war with his facial expressions as, for once, Stiles was free to read every emotion passing through Derek’s mind. Anger, confusion, shame, arousal?, before cycling back to anger and finally settling on his standard poker face.

Unimpressed, Stiles dropped his book bag and crossed his arms, refusing to speak again until Derek did. Derek, who have never looked like he wanted to punch something more than in that moment.

“You-“Derek started, before having to clear his throat and try again. “You knew?”

Stiles smirked and nodded twice, “Even if I hadn’t at first, those red eyes of yours last night would have been enough to tip me off.”

Derek’s eyes widened slightly and a rush of confidence filled Stiles, making him feel like an entirely new person. Why couldn’t he feel proud of himself? Why shouldn’t he feel good? Derek Hale was _interested_ and caught _red-eyed_ peeping through his window. This was a good day for him.

The second eyebrow battle on Derek’s face ended with shame as the winner, he refused to meet Stiles’ eyes even as Stiles worked to slowly close the distance between them.

“How did you know?” he asked softly, so softly that Stiles had to strain to hear it.

This was the tricky part, so Stiles kept his voice as light as possible as he answered, “Oh, just this ward that Deaton showed me…”

Derek’s head snapped up from where he was inspecting the carpet so quickly that it almost made Stiles jump. Instead, he chuckled and continued moving forward, aware of the suspicion and incredulity being thrown his way.

“How long?” Derek asked, shaking his head.

Stiles could tell that the guy was angry, but he felt like the anger was lessened by the fact that Derek’s pupils were blown and focused solely on Stiles lips as he uncrossed his arms and moved directly into the werewolf’s space.

In answer, Stiles merely grinned and pulled Derek down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If people want me to, I can post the resulting sex frenzy that happens after this? I dunno I just wasn't sure if this was good enough to warrant it, but if you want it let me know! (Sorry I know I'm rambling!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
